Cosmic Era Nations and Factions (Resolutions)
These are various nations and factions featured in the anime series, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Resolutions. Earth Alliance The group of anti-ZAFT superstates on Earth. It is made up of four political entities: the Atlantic Federation, the Eurasian Federation, the Republic of East Asia and the South African Union. The Earth Alliance also conquered the PLANT-friendly United States of South America, with its member states now engaged in a revolution to regain their independence. The combined military forces of the Earth Alliance are called OMNI Enforcer, but are more frequently simply called the Earth Military. Unlike the Earth Federation of the Universal Century era which was a relatively unified body, the Earth Alliance is more of a loose international military confederation of entities that are often working at cross purposes to each other. Atlantic Federation The largest and most powerful member of the Earth Alliance. It is also the country with the largest anti-Coordinator sentiments. Eurasian Federation The second most powerful superstate on Earth and a member of the Earth Alliance. Republic of East Asia A Federation consisting of the present-day nations of China, Japan, possibly Mongolia the Korean peninsula (North and South) with Taiwan and the third largest power of the Earth Alliance. OMNI Enforcer The military force of the Earth Alliance. Unlike ZAFT, the military of OMNI Enforcer is tightly organized on a traditional model. Many top officers of OMNI Enforcer, mostly those from the Atlantic Federation are also members of the Blue Cosmos anti-Coordinator group. OMNI Enforcer's space fleet is large and well-equipped, though their warships are slightly outdated compared to ZAFT's powerful fleet. By 76 C.E. however, they have updated their fleet to be on par with ZAFT. PLANT PLANT is the name not only given to a new type of space colony but also to the independent nation which is made up of the cluster of these colonies. PLANT citizens mainly compose of Coordinators. PLANT Supreme Council An executive committee of twelve elected members, each representing a sector (or "city") of the groupings of the PLANTs. ZAFT The political, economic, and military alliance of the PLANT colonies. Neutral Factions Orb Union A small Pacific island nation, located to the east of New Guinea which has a tradition of neutrality and thus is neutral in the war between the Earth Alliance and ZAFT. Non-governmental organizations Actaeon Industries Morgenroete's rival competitor and is known for its bribery by attracting with huge sums of money. The company has produced the GAT-X131B Blau Calamity Gundam, GAT-X252R Rot Forbidden Gundam and GAT-X370G Gelb Raider Gundam. Terminal The non-government affiliated organization which exchanges information with all parties, as well as performing some degree of intelligence evaluation. Although it can viewed as a benevolent underground organization, it seems to be simply a guild of information dealers. While spearheaded by the Clyne Faction, Terminal keeps a low profile and remains neutral. Terminal's agents operated all over the world and its information capabilities rival that of a national intelligence agency although much of their organization and operation still remains unknown.The only base known to be controlled by Terminal is a mobile suit factory & base hidden in an asteroid in a debris field. Category:Resolutions